


different path to the same place

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Shotgun Wedding, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Daisy always knew that she was going to marry Trip but she never imagined it would be under these circumstances.





	different path to the same place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the AoS Rarepair Fic Exchange on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt: Shotgun wedding + Coulson as angry father-figure

If there’s one thing Daisy’s been sure of since she was a little girl is that she would one day end up marrying her best friend, Antoine Triplett. Its just one of those things she knew, without a doubt, would happen.

However, this isn’t quite how she imagined it going down.

Daisy looks into the mirror and smiles at the sight reflecting back at her as her hand rubs the slight bump in her middle section softly.

[The dress is a soft ivory color and is an a-line long cap-sleeve keyhole chiffon dress with lace](https://dorrisdress.myshopify.com/products/a-line-long-cap-sleeve-keyhole-chiffon-dress-with-lace) and she feels absolutely beautiful in it. Her bump adds to that feeling instead of taking away from it as most people would assume it would. Just because she’s having a child sooner than she had planned, doesn’t mean it’s something terrible.

Besides, half of the child’s genes are Trip’s and who could hate Trip?

She can’t help thinking back to when she found out.

_After being sick for several days and an off-handed comment from a friend, Daisy bought a pregnancy test from the local drugstore then quickly rushed home to take it, being grateful that Trip’s out for the day with Mack, Robbie and Hunter._

_She followed the directions then set her watch to wait._

_When her alarm went off, she felt her nerves grow because if she sees the two lines, she doesn’t know what she’s going to do. But she slowly makes her way to her bathroom where she left the stick on the counter._

_Daisy counts to ten then takes a deep breath before looking at stick that could change their lives for good._

_On the small screen of the stick, there clear as day are two lines._

_Stumbling back from the counter, she sunk down to her knees then fell onto her butt before pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on her knee._

_Daisy loses track of time and before she knows it, Trip arrived home._

_“Honey, I’m home!” He called out from the front of their apartment._

_When he didn’t hear a reply, he went in search of Daisy._

_“Dais? What’s wrong?” he asked._

_Trip knelt in front of his girlfriend and placed his hands on her arms gently._

_Biting her lip, she looked away from him for a few moments._

_“Trip….I’m….pregnant,” she stated._

_She closed her eyes in anticipation of his reaction._

_When she didn’t hear any anger or negativity, she cracked open her eye and looked at him as he stared at the stick._

_“We’re really going to have a baby?” he asks softly._

_Then he started to smile before looking at Daisy._

_“We’re gonna have a baby!” he shouted._

_Her eyes widened in surprise at his reaction._

_“You’re really not upset, this isn’t going to ruin things for you?” she asked confusedly._

_Trip smiled at her as he pulled her to him._

_“How can it ruin anything when it’s the woman who is my best friend, who I love more than anything in the world is having my child? It’s an honor really,” he responds._

_They stay cuddled up on the floor for several minutes until the familiar feeling of nausea reared its ugly head and she dashed across the floor over to the toilet. Familiar hands hold her hair out of her face and rub her back gently as her breakfast and lunch make an appearance in the toilet._

Daisy chuckles to herself.

She really should have known better than to anticipate a negative reaction from Trip.

It’s not much of a surprise really as she remembers he loves children and is very good with him so he’ll be an excellent father when their child is born.

**Knock, knock, knock.**

“Come in!” she calls.

The door opens then May steps into the room, smiling softly at her almost-stepdaughter as she crosses the room.

“You are absolutely beautiful, Daisy. Trip doesn’t know what’s coming to steal his breath away in a few moments,” May says firmly.

“Thanks, Melinda. I really hope you’re right,” Daisy replies.

It’s a rare thing to make Trip speechless but Daisy hopes she’s able to do it today and in this dress.

“He’s not the only one who’s going to be speechless, Phil’s not going to be able to resist being emotional when he sees you,” comments May softly.

Daisy giggles at the thought of her adoptive father’s reaction.

At least, this time it will be a better one than when he found out she’s pregnant.

_To say that Daisy was nervous about telling her Dad about her pregnancy is an understatement. Even the fact that the baby’s father is Trip won’t be enough to calm him down right away._

_“Hey, it's going to be okay. Coulson might be upset but he’ll come around, he loves you too much not to,” comments Trip wrapping an arm around her shoulder._

_“I hope you’re right,” she said._

_If Dad isn’t okay with this, eventually then she’s not sure what she’ll do but it will pain her to not have him in her child’s life._

_She always thought he’d be an amazing Grandpa._

_Knocking on the door, she tries to wait patiently for him to answer and invite them in._

_They didn’t have to wait long._

_“Hey kids, come on in,” says Phil with a smile._

_Entering the house Daisy spent a large portion of her life didn’t help her with her nerves even as Trip gives her shoulder a squeeze before letting her go so she can hug her Dad._

_“Hey dad!”_

_“Hey Daisy, it's good to see you, sweetheart.”_

_Phil hugs her tightly and she returns it in equal measure for a few moment._

_The he hugs Trip._

_“Do either of you want something to drink? Melinda’s in the kitchen making some tea and I’m sure she’d be happy to make more,” Phil comments._

_“That’ll be great, Phil. Thanks.”_

_Phil shepherds them into the kitchen._

_“Two more for tea, Mel. I can’t see why you won’t let me have more coffee,” says Phil._

_She rolls her eyes at him._

_“You know why. Your doctor said you need to cut back on the caffeine.”_

_Daisy and Trip grin as they watch the interaction._

_May spots them then makes her way over to them and gives them each a hug before making them sit down at the table as she serves them tea._

_“So, what brings the two of you by?” asks Melinda._

_Trip and Daisy share a look as she bites her lip causing her dad to become concerned._

_“Daisy? What’s wrong?”_

_There’s no avoiding it, she needs to tell him and maybe, if she does it like a band aid then it won’t be so bad._

_“I’m pregnant.”_

_For several minutes there’s only silence._

_Then Coulson stands up suddenly causing the other three to look at him._

_“How could you be so careless Daisy? What on Earth were you thinking?” Coulson yells._

_Trip stands up and moves so he’s between Coulson and Daisy, just in case because he knows Coulson rarely gets angry like this._

_This draws Coulson’s attention to him._

_“I thought that I could trust you with Daisy. Clearly, I was wrong.”_

_Daisy decides she’s had enough._

_Before anyone can say anything that they make regret, she runs out of the kitchen then out of the house._

_Trip follows her instantly._

_Then Coulson storms off to his office while May sits down and lets out a sigh over her cup of tea._

“It’s almost time. I’m going to round up the bridesmaids and send Phil your way,” says May firmly.

“Ma’am, yes ma’am,” replies Daisy with a smirk.

The older woman smacks her arm before leaving to do what she said she’s going to do.

Daisy returns to the mirror and smiles.

Today’s the day that she’s finally marrying Trip before they begin their life together while waiting for their little bundle of joy to join them.

She hears footsteps outside of the room so she heads to the door because she’s sure its her Dad.

Of course, she’s right.

“You’re absolutely beautiful, Daisy.”

His eyes slowly take all of her in then the tears form in his eyes as he smiles at his daughter.

Coulson brushes a stray hair off of her cheek.

“Well, we should get going before Trip thinks you’ve left him at the altar,” jokes Coulson.

Daisy smacks him on the arm.

“I would never!” she replies.

He chuckles then holds out his arm to her which she takes.

They meet up with the rest of the bridal party.

Daisy smiles at Elena, Bobbi and Jemma before taking a deep breath.

“Breath, Dais. We don’t need you passing out as you walk down the aisle,” comments Bobbi with a grin.

“Oh honestly, Bobbi,” says Jemma.

The music starts playing as the ladies get into line.

First, Elena walks down the aisle then Bobbi before Jemma, as maid of honor.

Then it’s just Daisy and Coulson.

“I love you, Daisy. You’re going to have a great life with Trip,” he comments before kissing her cheek.

“I love you too, Dad.”

Then they walk down the aisle.

Daisy’s eyes immediately lock onto Trip and she smiles brightly at him as she watches his reaction to seeing her.

His eyes widen and his jaw drops open the moment he sees her. Apparently, he stopped breathing as Mack, his best man, not so subtly smacks him on the back. Then come the tears.

She’s overwhelmed with love she has for Trip.

Then he’s standing in front of her and she barely pays attention to what’s going on around her after her dad gives her hand to Trip.

The minister goes through the steps of the ceremony then it’s time for the vows.

Trip goes first.

“I have known almost my whole life and there have been ups and downs but I’ve always been happy to know that you were by my side. Nothing feels more right than this moment, staying by your side as your partner, as your lover, as your friend. Life is a wondrous journey and I’ve found the best person to experience every part of it with. I love you, have always loved you and will always love you.”

He places the ring on her finger.

Then it’s Daisy turn once she’s stopped crying because of Trip’s vows.

“When I look at you, I see the person who knows me better than I know myself. The person who makes me want to be better than I was the day before. The person who’s seen me at my lowest and my highest and loved me equally at both. There’s never been anyone else for me and there never will. I love you and promise to love you for the rest of our days.”

Then she places the ring on his finger.

“With the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Now you may kiss,” says the minister with a smile.

Trip cups Daisy’s face gently then leans down and kisses her.

Five-year old Daisy Johnson would be happy to know that she was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Coulson is Daisy's adoptive father. Cal realized he couldn’t give Daisy the life she deserved so he gave her up to Coulson because he could. 
> 
> Coulson & May are together but this fic didn't deal with their relationship so I didn't tag it.


End file.
